Crimson Tears
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha almost have the jewel completed, but what if something happens that twists thing completely around? What could be so bad that twists things? InuKag & MirSan fic! ONE SHAT!
1. Default Chapter

Inusapphrine: I don't own Inuyasha!!! I hate that line so keep it in mind!!  
  
I decided to write a really cool story, but don't worry!!!! I will still update on my other story, In My Heart Forever!!!  
  
Sapphrine: I have to say that this story is really cool. Inusapphrine has been working on this one for a few weeks now, and there are some  
  
really awsome chappies'!!! Lets get on with Crimson Tears, chappie one!!!  
  
Chapter 1: " Your just a shard detector!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and crew have been searching for the last jewel shard of the Shikon No Tama. They were so close to being   
  
done with their mission, that they were nervous, and wondering what they will do when the shard is completed. Mostly Kagome and Inuyasha!  
  
They didn't know what they were to do next, after the shard is completed. Where will they go? Will they never see each other again?  
  
Kagome never told Inuyasha how she felt, but she loved him very much. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want to be turned down like   
  
some unuseful wench that he would call her. She knew he did not feel the same way about her as she did.   
  
Inuyasha, in the other hand, felt the exact same way. How he really loved her and never telling her, so he wouldn't be turned down. He   
  
made a promise with himself, though, that he would tell her after all of this. No matter what!!! Even if he was turned down and left to die, alone.  
  
He also promised that he wouldn't show it to her until then. He didn't want her to know anything of him loving her, and he was pretty good at it.  
  
It was pretty quiet as they walked, trying to get any signs of the last jewel shard, when finally Shippo spoke up. " Why are you guys  
  
so quiet lately? You know that we are gonna get the jewel shard." Everyone stopped and looked at Shippo, who is just an innocent little fox demon.  
  
They forgot that he didn't understand that sort of stuff yet, because he was only a little kid.  
  
" You stupid little brat. You will learn when you get older." Inuyasha spit out like his normal self.  
  
" Hey, Inuyasha sit!! Don't say such a thing. Shippo is still too young to know what the heck is going on!!" Shippo just stood there and  
  
tilted his head in wonder. Inuyasha started recovering from his sit.  
  
"Hump! Wench!!" Inuyasha said. He was really getting ticked now. He mummbled something really quietly, but Kagome heard the   
  
mummbles. She couldn't quite make the words out.   
  
" I am hungrey! Why don't I make some ramen?" Inuyasha perked up, and Miroku and Sango, who were just listening to their friends  
  
little outburst, nodded their heads. They sighed and walked toward the camp site. I guess it was Shippo who helped people talk. They were   
  
a laugh talking together remembering all the good times that they had.   
  
It had been a year and a half since they all started the mission. At least for Inuysaha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku joined in a little   
  
while later.   
  
They had an enjoyable time talkiing. Thanks to Shippo, everybody was talking about how they came in and refreashing the memories  
  
over and over again.Inuyasha didn't talk much though. He didn't even eat much ramen. ( as hard as it may seem). He was too buisy day dreaming   
  
about all of the good times with Kagome, and how that would soon end.  
  
Kagome noticed this, and went to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha remember when Sesshomaru stabbed his hand right through your body?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of day dreaming and glared at her.  
  
"Pheh. You know that wasn't very funny! I could have died!" He barked at her.  
  
" I was just mentioning it, and you didn't die so it shouldn't matter!" Kgamoe yelled back getting very angry now.  
  
" Well, the two love birds fight again!" Said Miroku, while Sango giggled. Kagome blushed, but tryed to hide from Inuyasha's view.  
  
" Uh Ia... SHE IS JUST A SHARD DETECTOR!!!! Inuyasha spatout not thinking before he said. He finally realized it and Kagome  
  
sat him and said be to her freinds. She left without even looking at Inuyasha.  
  
He was sbout to go after her when Miroku grabbed his shoulder. " Leave her be for a little while. You ticked her off."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and agreed to wait a while.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inusapphrine: It was a little short, but I am going to wait and see if you like it first!!!!!! Review plz!!  
  
See you later!!!! 


	2. Chapter2: Don't Leave!

Inusapphrine: Thank you for the reviews!!! For them I give your chapter 2 of Crimson Tears!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphrine: Have a great reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't own Inuyasha either!!!  
  
Chapter 2: " Don't Leave!"   
  
Kagome was sitting in her room. She felt nice and comfy in her bed snugged with her white tank top,  
  
her really warm blue pajama panse, and her really super warm slippers. Even though she was all comfortable   
  
she had a lot on her mind. How could Inuyasha say something like that. Maybe it would be better if she just left  
  
the jewel with him and he can go find it.   
  
Kagome had a lot of feelings for Inuyasha, but he would never like her that way. She is just a shard   
  
detector to him. Just like a person's slave. Kagome fell back ing her pillow. What if that was all that Inuyasha   
  
thought of her as? WHat if she was a slave to him?   
  
Kagome got madder just thinking of it. She looked on her dresser. There the jewel was, the partial   
  
that they had collected. All that was needed was, maybe, two or three more shards. It all seemed sad. They   
  
didn't know what layed before them.   
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She ran through all the memories they had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome fell through the well. She didn't know what that demon like thing was that pulled her over,   
  
but maybe it was a dream. She was going to kill Sota for that trick. As she climbed out of the well she saw a   
  
whole new surrounding. An opening from trees and all kinds of beautiful plants. It didn't look like her surroun-  
  
dings.   
  
Kagome looked around! She wasn't sure where she was. She then saw the top of the God Tree!!!  
  
Kagome then knew that she couldn't be far from home. She fought her way threw the bush and small trees.   
  
She came upon it but was amazed to see what was on it. It was a boy! A strange one at that. He looked as if   
  
he were sleeping.   
  
The weird thing was he looked as if he were trapped, and there was an arrow in his chest. He had   
  
some strange ears on the top of his head. Like dog ears. That was the first time she met him, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!  
  
That was the most memerable moment in her life. He looked so peaceful. Like he was never capable of being  
  
rude or mean beyond reison, but looks were deceiving.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome took another deep sigh. " Yeah! I don't know if I can take it anymore." She was talking to no one  
  
in particular. She just felt lost. She didn't want to take the pain again. She had always got into so many fights with   
  
Inuyasha, and this was the last straw.  
  
Kagome got up and grabbed the mostly finished jewel and got her jacket. It was 10:00 P.M. and it was   
  
chilly out. She put her shoes on and went out the door. She walked slowly toward the well. All of the memories were  
  
flooding throughmind. Over and over. Every little peice of it!   
  
Before Kagome knew it she saw the well. Kagome stood at the door of the shrine. Her eyes full of tears.  
  
' Am I ready? Ready to never return to the past ever again?' Kagome thought. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
She then dropped to her knees and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat at the top of the nearest tree by the well. He didn't mean to say that. He really cared about her  
  
but didn't want anyone to know. He knew he would be turned down. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. He had been   
  
turned down too much in his life, and to have one more from the one he truely loved would break him down to nothing.  
  
He didn't want to be turned down, but he had decided to tell her. It was a chance he would have to take. Not  
  
telling her was even more harder than it wouldd be just to tell her. He decided that he would take his chance to tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaogme finally got her tears under conrol. She knew she had to be strong. She decided to get it over with a.s.a.p.  
  
She had to do it no matter what the cost was. She had to lose her one true love. The only one she ever truely loved. She  
  
closed her eyes and jumped through the well.  
  
Inuyasha smelled her coming and jumped down from the tree. Kagome climbed out of the well. She looked up to  
  
see a pair of golden amber eyes.They looked full of sorrow. Inuyasha saw that Kagome had been crying, " So where is   
  
Sango and Miroku?"  
  
" They went to the village to talk with Keade."  
  
" Oh." Kagome said putting her head down.  
  
"Kagome I am so-" He was cut off by Kagome's fingers on his lips.   
  
" I came to say good bye, Inuyasha!!! I want you to find the rest of the jewel and do whatever you wish with it."   
  
Kagome handed Inuaysha the jewel.  
  
" Kagome? You really want to go? I need to tell you something."  
  
" Nothing is to be said. Good bye, Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to leave. As she turned Inuyasha caught her wrist.  
  
" Don't go!" Kagome turned and looked at him in confusion.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Yeah I like cliffies!!! Just so you new commers know. I like to write cliffies but I hate reading them.   
  
lol!!!  
  
Sapphrine: The summary for the next chappie is:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha spend a night alone. They get to know each other more, and Inuyasha tells her how he  
  
feels. Will Kagome except him or will she leave him and never return to the past ever again?  
  
All to be seen on the next chappie!! Review!!!!!  
  
KEV was here!!! ; ) 


	3. Chapter3: A night is all it takes!

Inusapphrine: I have to aplogize that I haven't been able to post this chappie up so here it is!!! I don't own Inuyasha!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Night Is All It Takes!!!!  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise. " What did you say?"  
  
" I said don't go," He said in a kind voice.  
  
" Give me one good reason why I should stay. You don't care about me!"   
  
" But I do. More than you think. Kagome I love you, and even if you don't have the same feelings for me I  
  
will always love you from the bottom of my heart, so just stay for one more night."  
  
" You really love me?"  
  
" I do and always will."  
  
" Inuyasha I-"  
  
" Don't tell me. I am dreaming."  
  
" No Inuasha, I love you too. I always have. I thought that I was only a shard detective to you."  
  
" No you never were. I said that to hide my feelings." Inuyasha Looked down in regret. Kagome lifted her hand  
  
to his chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye. All of a sudden they fell into a deep passionate kiss. They both wished it would   
  
never end. Kagome then fell into his enbrace.   
  
Soon later the kiss ended. They looked at each other in happiness and shock at the same time. Happy to see that   
  
they both loved each other, and shock that they just kissed that way. The feelings were mixed and they now kneew that they were  
  
ment to be. They were what Kagome would call in her time Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
  
Kagome dug her head into Inuyasha's chest. She could hear his heart beat. Tears of joy came down her cheeks. It  
  
was the moment she had been waiting for a long time. Now she had the only person she ever and would ever love. All she could to is  
  
melt into his warm and strong embrace.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" Because I thought you would laugh at me and I thought I was a shard detector to you."  
  
" It was never true. I just grew up in a world where I had to hide all the feelings that come up in my mind. It was the way  
  
I was raised. I never ment to hurt you."  
  
" Just promise me you'll be upfront with me now."  
  
" I promise." Inuyasha said and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Wowie!! That is a little short but the next will be pretty long lol!!!! I have decided that I will not tell you a   
  
summary today cause it would give this one away so ja for now!!!!  
  
KEV was here!!! 


End file.
